The evil you know
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: When Brody disappears she finds an unlikely hero in Marcel. Can Marcel protect the secret of the supernatural community before LaSalle and Pride tear the city apart looking for their missing friend?
1. Chapter 1

Tossing this out to see if there's any interest. :)

Title: The evil you know  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: after 1x4 of NCIS:NO and between 2x1 and 2x2 of the Originals

Dr. Loretta Wade steeled herself as two familiar faces entered her medical examiner's office. She hadn't wanted to do this in the main lab or via video. Loretta knew both men well and wanted to give them the respect and dignity of some privacy.

"Loretta, the DNA matches Brody's doesn't it?"Agent Dwayne Pride demanded without preamble. "That;'s what you couldn't tell us over video."

Loretta nodded grimly as she glanced at Chris LaSalle who stood solemn and quiet next to his boss. It was such a stark contrast to the younger man's normal jubilant personality that it made Loretta's heart ache. Loss of colleagues went unfortunately hand and hand with police work. She knew neither man was a stranger to it. However Loretta also know what a special niche Meredith Brody had made in the NCIS family since she arrived a few months before. She'd seen the almost instant friendship and connection Brody had formed with almost everyone she came in contact with.

"Yes."Loretta answered as she clicked on the medium sized video screen before her which was preloaded with the blood work. "And unfortunately there were no fingerprints on the ID besides Agent Brody's."

A slamming door caused Loretta to turn with a start and she wasn't surprised to find the room's only other occupant to be Dwayne. The NCIS agent glanced at the closed door sadly before turning back to face the screen.

"He's takin' this hard."Pride began as way of explaining LaSalle's behavior. "Feels like he should've been here instead of on vacation even though he had no way of knowin what was going to happen."

"You know as well as I do that just because her bloody ID was found doesn't mean she's dead."Loretta stated softly. "She's one of the most strongest, intelligent capable people I've ever met."

Pride nodded. "I think that's why it's so hard for LaSalle. He's seen her in action knows she can take care of herself. That's why he knows something had to really overwhelm her for Brody not to find her way back to us."

"There's something else I found with the ID...still have a few more tests to run but..."Wade began.

"What is it?"Pride asked grimly.

"There just wasn't blood splatter on the plastic surface of the ID, Dwyane."Loretta informed quietly."The leather part of it had been soaking in it for quite some time before it was separated from her and left where it was found."

Pride exhaled slowly and sat down on the corner of Loretta's desk. "She's out there somewhere hurt and hurt pretty bad from what you're tellin' me."

"Yes, I can give you a timeline with the amount of blood and the saturation of the leather."Loretta replied. "But even that will be an educated estimate. You know what my gut is telling me?"

"What?"Pride asked.

"That they left the ID to send a message."Loretta stated as she stood. "You and I have been doing this long enough to know if they just wanted her dead we would have the body."

"She was workin' a cold case, Loretta. Twenty years cold."Pride snapped as he rose to his feet.

"She's a good investigator we both know people don't like the past dug up. No matter how much time has passed. Whatever she stumbled on I'm bettin' is what's keepin' her alive."

"Pray that you're right."Pride said as he left the office.

Loretta watched the closed door for a long moment before she shut the screen off and returned to the lab. 

* * *

Chris LaSalle had just powered up the two computers in the NCIS office and had pulled up the traffic cam video. He'd already gone over it once going from his partner's last known location. Now he was going before that. Maybe seeing if somebody was stalking her, watching her. He heard footsteps and turned to see his boss enter before looking back at the screen.

"I'll apologize to Loretta."LaSalle offered gruffly.

"No need, she understands."Prid replied. "Chris there's somethin' you need to hear. Something that Loretta found."

Chris felt his grip tighten around the remote as he met the elder NCIS agent's gaze. This wasn't going to be good but nothing about the last week had been.

Dwayne cleared his throat. "Loretta discovered that the leather of Brody's ID was saturated with her blood. It'd been sittin' in it for awhile."

"She's not dead. I'm not givin' up on her."Chris replied tensely as he felt his stomach drop.

"Nobody is"Pride stated firmly.

"That's not what it sounds like."LaSalle snapped.

"You know me better than that."Dwayne said calmly. "We're following the evidence like we always do."

"Somebody hurt my partner and that's going to be the last mistake they ever make."Chris vowed as he focused once again on the traffic video.

Dwayne placed a supportive hand on his friend's left shoulder. "We'll bring her home."

Chris nodded not trusting his voice. He'd attended his share of funerals over the years. Some for colleagues some for friends who were on the force. It was never easy even with knowing the risk came with the badge. There was no way in hell he was adding Meredith Brody to that list. She was something special; a good person this world needed more of. He'd find her no matter how long it took. 

* * *

Marcel Gerrard followed the sound of a faint heartbeat through the dark streets of the French Quarter. He was taking enough of a risk just being back in the Quarter but he couldn't ignore what he was following more out of habit than curiosity. If the heartbeat was any indication the person didn't have long and would be a quick meal for him and his guys. When he rounded the corner and found the source of the heartbeat near a dumpster in an alley. Marcel was about to swoop in and pick the person up and take it back to his side of the river when something glittered in the dim light catching the vampire's attention. Crouching down by the still form that Marcel now saw was a woman he saw a badge lying next to her on the ground. The badge was alone no other id with it.

"Military cop, huh?"Marcel asked the unconscious woman. "Who'd you run wrong to wind up all alone?"

Marcel had no love for the police, never had. He respected law and order to a point. Neither had done him any good in his life time or any that followed. Marcel knew parts of the world needed people who stood the line making it a better place and that earned him his respect as well. He knew he could take the easy route and drop her at the nearest hospital and compel the staff to forget they ever saw him. On the other hand the military policewoman might be a liability. If she'd been in the Quarter long she may have stumbled onto the supernatural war and was injured that way. He had to find out what she knew before he risked her waking up in a hospital. Decision made Marcel gathered the young woman up in his arms and headed back to his side of the river. 

* * *

NCIS agent Dwayne Pride glanced worriedly at his colleague Chris LaSalle. It'd been just over seventy-two hours since one of their own went missing. Pride had been second guessing his leadership abilities and decisions after Brody disappeared. LaSalle hadn't said as much but Pride knew the younger man was thinking along the same terms. Brody may not be a rookie but she was a rookie to the area. Hard to know what to look out for if you didn't know to look for the danger.

He and LaSalle had been out most of the day tracking down leads and informants. They'd also continued to investigate the case Brody had disappeared on hoping that a crack in that cold case would turn up the missing NCIS agent. Pride knew he was running on fumes and that was with a three hour nap the night before. He was almost certain LaSalle hadn't slept since he'd gotten word of his partner's disappearance. Short of a tranquilizer gun Dwayne wasn't sure there was a way to convince the former sheriff deputy to get some rest. He had to try; Dwayne needed LaSalle at his sharpest and so did Brody.

"Chris..."Pride began but LaSalle was already on his feet.

"I'm going to canvas the hospitals and twenty-four hour clinics."LaSalle stated as he shrugged into his leather jacket.

"The NOPD already did that and we've got bulletins out at the hospitals for anybody fitting Brody's description."Pride responded quietly. "Why don't you get some sleep? You've been runnin' at full steam..."

"I've done longer stretches with no shut eye. I'm good."Chris commented as he turned and left.

With a shake of his head Dwayne went to his desk and sat down. He picked up the file on the cold case and flipped through it once more. There had to be something they were missing. 

* * *

"Somebody worked her over good."Josh Rosza commented with concern as he looked at the still form of the young woman tucked into Marcel's bed. "You sure she's going to wake up?"

"Her breathing's good and her pulse has gotten stronger since I found her so there's a good chance."Marcel replied as he leaned against the wall by the window.

"I know you don't want to report this but I think we need to."Josh stated as he started to pace and pulled out his cell phone pulling up a news site. "She's all over the news has been for days. Why don't I just drop her..."

"We don't know who did this to her."Marcel interrupted. "If she stumbled onto the wolves or somebody else...too risky to drop her back...not until we know what she saw."

Josh opened his mouth to protest but shut it. He'd been around Marcel long enough to know when to argue and when not to. He scrolled through the recent videos relating to the story and pulled up one from that morning's news show. A gray haired man with an NCIS hat stared out from the screen with the caption underneath identifying him as Dwayne Pride. Josh hit play.

"One of my agents, Meredith Brody, disappeared seventy-two hours ago. "Pride began grimly. "This was in the course of an investigation. Somebody saw her, talked to her that day. If you did we need you to come forward. No matter how small you think the conversation was it may help more than you think. The military is family and we take care of our own and we will bring her home."

Josh cleared the screen and pocketed the phone. He glanced over at Marcel but he was still looking out the window. He knew the older vampire had heard every word. Maybe it'd been enough to get Marcel to at least think about changing his mind. 

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time Chris reached the third hospital on his list. He walked over to the nurse's station and did what had become a familiar routine. State who he was, show his badge and then Brody's picture from his cell phone. Usually he got a sympathetic smile and a shake of head and a no they hadn't seen anybody like his partner. However, this time he didn't get the usual response.

"I can't say for sure..."The young brown haired RN said as she took Chris's phone so she could look closer at Brody's picture. "But we've been trying to identify this patient that's in the ICU. She came in two days ago during third shift."

"And you think she's my partner?"Chris asked trying not to get his hopes up.

"This patient has similar hair and she's the same height and weight as your partner but that's all I can tell you. Unfortunately this patient was badly beaten her face has severe bruising and swelling that hasn't gone down yet. She's been unconscious and in and out of surgery to repair internal injuries."

"Can I see her?"LaSalle asked as he put his phone and ID back in his pocket.

"I'll take you to the ICU."The nurse replied as she walked out from behind the desk and led the way down a hallway. "For your sake I kinda hope this woman isn't your partner she's been through hell and it won't be an easy recovery."

"We take care of our own no matter what."Chris stated quietly.

The walked the next two corridors in silence. When they finally reached the glass windowed rooms of the intensive care unit Chris said a silent prayer for the other patients in the unit and for the woman who might be his partner. He crossed the space to the room the nurse pointed out and after a second's hesitation he opened the door and stepped inside.

Chris approached the bed and even as he did so he knew it wasn't Meredith. The bruising couldn't disguise the length and width of the skull. The woman's hair was the same color but was longer. Chris didn't know what to feel. He should be relieved that this wasn't his partner but he wasn't. The not knowing was eating away at him.

"Is she who you're looking for?"The nurse prompted from the doorway.

"No, it's not my partner."Chris replied with a sigh as he pushed away from the bed railing. "Thanks for your time."

"I hope you find her."The nurse stated as Chris left. 

* * *

Meredith Brody awoke feeling like she'd literally been run over by a truck and then kicked a few times for good measure. There wasn't a bone or muscle that didn't hurt. The scary thing was it hurt to think. She couldn't remember why she was hurt. Meredith knew opening her eyes would answer some questions. She braced for the pain and forced them open. A large loft style room slowly swam into focus. The room was dim lit by candles.

"Take it easy."

Meredith blinked and stared at the source of the soft male voice that had given the command. It belonged to a good looking african american man who looked to be in his thirties. The man was a stranger she didn't have any means to defend herself her body hurt so badly.

"You're safe; I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?"Brody managed to ask through dry chapped lips.

"Name's Marcel, this is my place. I found you bleeding to death in an alley in the Quarter."The stranger explained. "Think you're going to be okay...get some rest."

Meredith had a million questions. Rest was the last thing she wanted. She wanted answers; the most important being why she wasn't home. Her injured body however had other ideas. The short conversation had taken almost all the strength she had.

"Why?"Brody muttered as her head hit the pillow and her eyes drifted closed.

"You're safe, I promise."Marcel replied soothingly. "We'll talk later."

Sleep overtook Meredith before she could respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The evil you know  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes: I've never been to New Orleans so what research I've done on the area is from the web.

Dwayne could tell by one look at Chris's face that the canvas of the hospitals hadn't been helpful. As the younger man stormed into the office at nearly two a.m Dwayne surmised the not only hadn't it been helpful it hadn't gone well at all. He stood and followed his colleague into the small kitchen. Dwayne watched as LaSalle pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge and sat it on the counter before slamming the door shut.

"Nothin' new at the hospitals."Chris reported before Pride could say anything. "No I take that back we almost had somethin'."

Dwayne lifted an eyebrow. "Almost?"

"One of my last stops was St. Anne's."Chris began the beer untouched on the counter. "Nurse led me to this woman that they'd brought in two days ago. She was so beat up they couldn't ID her. The nurse thought she matched Brody's description."

Dwayne felt his stomach clench knowng what that must've been like. Thinking you might have found a missing friend only to have the hope snatched away.

"Chris…."Pride began.

"Wasn't her…..damn close resemblance though even with the swelling and brusin'."Chris replied grimly. "Hair was the same color but too long, skull wasn't the right shape. That poor woman…..I hate to say it Pride as much as I want Brody back home I was glad that woman wasn't her. How messed up is that?"

Dwayne walked forward and leaned against the counter. "Makes you human. We never want to see someone we care about hurt."

Chris smiled briefly but it didn't reach his eyes. "She got in under my skin real quick, boss. Feels like I've known her forever."

"She had the same affect on me."Pride agreed with a sad smile. "We'll find her, Chris."

"If she's lost that much blood….."Chris whispered.

"Thought you weren't givin' up on her?"Dwayne prompted.

Chris shook his head as he ran a weary hand over his face. "I'm not….just thinkin' that if she's hurt as bad as Loretta thinks she is and she hasn't surfaced at the hospitals. There's only a couple reasons you hurt somebody and keep hurtin' them. I want these bastards."

"We'll get them."Dwayne vowed solemnly. "Meredith is family and we'll make it real clear that nobody hurts our family and gets away with it."

* * *

When Brody awoke th e second time she felt much more alert and aware. She still hurt like hell but at least when she opened her eyes the room only swam once and she didn't pass out immediately. Meredith slowly sat up testing her body. She definitely had more than a few bruised ribs, left ankle was broken but somebody had wrapped it and she could feel numerous cuts that had also been bandaged. It was only when she moved again that something shifted against her shirt. She peeked underneath it to see a large white piece of guaze taped against her right side. She probably hadn't noticed it because of the pain in her ribs. Gingerly Meredith lifted her shirt and peeled off the gauze not all the way just enough to examine the wound. She hadn't been shot it was a clear stab wound. With a sigh Brody retaped the gauze and lowered her shirt.

The room had been empty when she'd first sat up and still was. Though someone had come in while she was asleep and left a bottle of water and a few granola bars. Pulling the blanket closer to her Meredith looked out the window ignoring the food and water. Even though she couldn't remember how she got here or how she'd gotten hurt she did know who she was and from what she could see Brody was happy to know she was still in New Orleans. Half-heartedly Meredith scanned the room for her cell phone or any kind of phone for that matter. There was nothing her captors weren't that stupid to leave her access to calling for rescue.

At the thought of rescue fuzzy memories slowly began to return. Vacation….her partner Chris had been on a short vacation. Meredith wondered how long she'd been gone and if Pride had called Chris back yet. Despite the circumstances the thought of the two NCIS agents brought a smile to Meredith's face. It amazed her how quickly the three of them had clicked. Meredith didn't know much about this Marcel who held her; didn't know why she was being held. She just hoped that her friends; her family didn't get hurt trying to rescue her.

* * *

Normally Chirs put his phone on vibrate before falling asleep on any given night. Having had no sleep since Brody disappeared he'd finally agreed with Pride and grabbed a few hours. The ringing of his phone woke him before his alarm. Grabbing the phone from his nightstand Chris blinked at the screen Sebastain's name was on the caller id. Chris frowned he knew lab techs kept weird hours but still...

"Sebastian, what's up?"Chris greeted as he sat up and turned the light on.

"Sorry to wake you but I'd knew you'd want this information right away."Sebastian replied.

Chris glanced at the alarm clock four fifteen. At least he'd gotten a couple hours. "What information?"

"I know Pride didn't order it,"The tech fumbled, "But I know you guys don't have any leads so...

"Sebastian..."LaSalle prompted.

"Right...I ran Brody's ID through one of our newer toys."Sebastian explained "There was soil caked into the leather along with the blood. There was also sand and one more thing that'll give you guys a location."

Chris felt his heart speed up. "What?"

"In the dirt there was also a mineral composite something normally found in southern soil but this had traces of limestone that's only found in the caves near Lake Pontchartrain."Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian if this pans out I'm buyng you a case of beer."Chris promised.

"I'll settle for Brody's smile. "The scientist replied. "Just bring her home."

"We're not quittin' till we do. "LaSalle replied as he ended the call.

Hitting a speed dial Chris knew for once his boss wouldn't mind this wakeup call.

* * *

Even though the military was trained to be at the ready it still took time to get a search team to the pier. Took an agonizing hour longer to get a dive team in place to drag the lake and another twenty to make certain everyone was on the same page with the search grid. Chris almost left everyone in the dust as soon as they got there. Almost. One warning look from Pride was enough to keep him there. Just barely. THis was the best short they'd had since Meredith had disappeared and everybody else wanted all the i's dotted and t's crossed before heading out. Finally the group broke up just an hour before dawn. They were fighting a clock and everyone knew it.

It wasn't until the faint rays of dawn and an hour later that Chris found what he hadn't been hoping to find. It wasn't his partner's body but there was enough blood darkening the limestone of the cave floor to tell him they'd found the crime scene. He reported over the radio and light instantly flooded the cave from dozens of flashlights as the others joined Chris. Pride stared at the splotch of blood that was about half the size of a normal circle dining room table. Chris saw his boss's face pale and a grim expression settle over his face. Chris was about to say something when an object glittered in the beam of his flashlight. He followed it the glitter until he found a gold bracelet caught underneath a mound of rocks. Chris put a fresh pair of gloves on and gently tugged the jewlery free. The bracelet of of simple style just a chain with a ribbon through the gold but he'd seen it a million times. It was one of his partner's favorites. There was blood on the inside of the bracelet right by an engraved M. Chris stood holding it up for his boss. He heard the older man suck in a breath as he recognized the jewlery.

"She was held here."Pride stated softly his gaze fixed on the bracelet.

"And tortured."Chris replied each word filled with anger. "Bet we'll find cuffs somewhere."

Pride clicked his radio. "Alright everybody lock it down. Cave's now a crime scene."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: The evil you know  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"What kind of bad guy leaves a victim with a way to call for help?"Josh wondered as he scrolled through the NCIS agent's cell phone.

"They probably saw the battery was dead."Marcel replied from the small kitchen just below his loft.

"So they dump the body with a dead cell phone and her badge but no id."Josh stated with a shake of his head. "This phone wasn't completely gone she could've gotten off a text."

"She was in no condition to do that when I found her and most likely was the same when her attacker left."Marcel reasoned as he reached the island where Josh stood carrying a glass of blood.

"Don't you think keeping her here is riskier than letting her go? She could overhear something."Josh asked.

"I'll talk to her in a few hours once she's had some food and rest."Marcel replied quietly.

"There are a number of calls last week to a Christopher LaSalle."Josh reported as he held the phone so Marcel could see the call history. "Bet he's worried and wondering where she is."

"I have no doubt a pretty girl like that isn't living alone."Marcel agreed as he took a sip of blood. "I know what you're thinking and we can't let them know she's okay."

"They'll trace it I know."Josh responded with a sigh.

"Hopefully she's a catch and release."Marcel stated as he placed a reassuring hand on Josh's left shoulder. "If she wasn't attacked by any of us we compel her and drop her somewhere her people will find her."

Josh nodded as he took a sip of his own glass. He flipped through the pictures on Agent Brody's phone. From the news coverage he recognized Dwayne Pride in some of them, others were earlier in the year shots of people presumably family, more recent ones of her with a young brown haired man with a NCIS name badge. Josh maneuvered the picture until he was able to zoom in on the man's name...Chirstopher LaSalle. Whether they were romantically involved or not it was clear even from the picture that LaSalle cared for Brody. Even with Josh's enhanced vampire strength and speed he had a sinking feeling LaSalle could still kick his ass several times over. Hopefully Marcel was right and Josh would never have to meet this Chris LaSalle. But Josh had a feeling things weren't going to be as easy as Marcel thought. They never were. 

* * *

Chris was surprised at how much they found in the cave. Handcuffs like he'd originally guessed, a broken chain tossed near the back of the cave. And in that same area Chris found scuff marks on the wall and looking up he found another piece of broken chain attached to a Stalactite. He was fighting to keep this a normal case. Struggling to shove his emotions aside. Chris knew if he didn't the director would take him off and that was one thing he couldn't handle. However seeing the chains and the cuffs and knowing what his partner had gone through was more than enough to make Chris physically ill. He kept it together just barely.

"Pride,"LaSalle called over the radio. "Got somethin' for you to see."

"On my way."Pride acknowledged.

Chris took pictures of the area and the chain he also took pictures of the one still attached to the cave wall. In the camera's flash Chris spotted a few strands of dark hair still stuck in the crevasse of a rock. He took out an evidence bag and a pair of tweezers and gently prided them free and put them in the bag. He was just closing the bag when his boss arrived.

"Found this."Chris explained as he shown his flashlight at the chain still on the ground then at the scuffmarks and then up to the one attached to the wall.

"Son of a bitch."Pride swore as he put it together. "This is far enough that she'd be out of the wind but still be affected by the cold."

"Another blood trail."Chris reported grimly as he walked back a few feet and to the left. He followed the small line of blood along the bottom of the wall and up almost to the scuff marks with the flashlight.

Dwayne knelt down and studied the blood trail

"Get samples back to Sebastian."Pride ordered. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find some DNA besides Brody's."

"Will do."LaSalle replied crisply as he took the necessary swabs out of his kit and put the camera aside.

"How are you doin'?"Dwayne asked softly as he knelt next to his colleague. "I can get somebody to cover if you need a breather."

Chris almost gave the traditional stoic professional response. However, he knew Dwayne only had his best interest at heart. The man took care of his team and always would.

"I'm okay, got to me for a minute but I"m okay."Chris replied quietly.

"Let me know if you change your mind."Pride instructed as he stood.

"Pride,"Chris began as an idea struck him. "I know we put out a state wide alert when she went missin' but maybe we need to expand it. Maybe that's why she's not turnin' up at the local hospitals "

"Thought about that too on my way here and added Brody to the nationwide database."Pride replied. "We'll find her even if we have to go through every state to do so."

Chris nodded as his boss left. He'd been fortunate over the years. Closest he'd come to losing a partner had been midway through his service at the Sheriff's department. The other deputy had been shot while they were dealing with a standoff situation. Crashed once during surgery but pulled through and made a full recovery in the end.

/Hand in there, Mere./LaSalle pleaded silently falling back on the nickname./We're coming./ 

* * *

Feeling strong enough to try and stir crazy enough to be tired of sitting Meredith pushed the blanket away and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Using the headboard for support Meredith eased herself onto her feet. The room spun for a moment but otherwise no dizziness and no nausea. Considering the trauma her body had been through and the lack of food Meredith felt fortunate. She took a few tentative steps to the right testing her injured ankle. Pain sliced through her lower leg with each step but it was nothing she hadn't endured before.

"I see you're feeling better."

Brody spun at the now familiar voice of Marcel. She hadn't even heard him come in let alone the door open and close. Her rescuer/captor entered the main room of the loft and moved towards her area. Brody backed up a step.

"Stir crazy actually."Meredith replied.

"Understandable."Marcel acknowledged as he glanced at the untouched water and snacks. "I can assure you the food and water is safe."

"Forgive me if I don't trust you."Brody snapped

Marcel came to a stop in front of Brody and she figured she wouldn't have a better chance at an escape. Even with her injuries Meredith knew she had to try. She raised her right hand and took a swing at Marcel and just as she moved her uninjured leg for a kick Marcel easily blocked her gently capturing her hands and binding them behind her as he turned her around.

"I'm not your enemy."Marcel promised quietly.

"Doesn't feel that way."Brody protested. "You saved my life but keep my freedom?"

"I have my reasons."Marcel replied as he slowly released Meredith."Do you remember what happened to you? Who hurt you?"

Meredith shook her head. "I've been trying and no it's all a blank."

"Was this part of an investigation you were working on?"Marcel prompted.

"Why should I tell you?"Meredith asked angrily.

"I could've left you in that alley."Marcel countered.

"Yes it was an investigation that much I do remember."Brody began as she sat down on the bed. "My partner was on vacation...and..."

"And what?"Marcel asked.

Meredith hit the pillow in frustration. "I've always had a good memory...now I can't even remember what I was working on. "

"Let's try something small."Marcel stated. "Do you remember smells, sounds, sensations?"

Meredith closed her eyes and willed her foggy memory to cooperate. She could see every detail of the last case she worked with Chris before his vacation. Of her partner singing Margaritiville off key on purpose his last day of work. Having breakfast with Loretta the day after...then nothing.

"Anything?"Marcel asked.

Meredith opened her eyes. "No."

"According to the news nobody heard from you after the morning of the day before I found you in the alley."Marcel supplied.

"Then you know my friends won't stop looking for me...just let me go."Meredith said.

Marcel shook his head. "Not just yet...one thing I have to check on. Don't worry I don't want my people tangling with yours any more than necessary."

"Your people?"Meredith asked in confusion but when she looked in the direction Marcel had been he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The evil you know  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Chris knew the machines and computers in the lab were state of the art. However, now they were slower than molasses in January. Pride had suggested he take the blood samples back to Sebastian personally to ensure speediness. Chris had taken the not so subtle hint. Get some food, some rest while you wait for the lab results. Chris had left Sebastian to work but had been unable to leave the lab. His brain was working overtime which meant sleep was out of the question and after the cave Chris just wasn't sure he could keep any food down if he tried. So now he was camped out in the lab sitting on the end of one of the spare tables.

"That was good work you did finding the cave."Chris commented breaking the silence.

"Little too late though."The tech replied not looking up from the microscope."I really thought that was a shot to bring her home."

"It will be."Chris affirmed. "Bastard that did this has to be in the system. Evil like that..."

"My imagination's working overtime already."Sebastian protested holding up a hand interrupting Chris.

"Yeah, mine too."LaSalle admitted. 'I just keep wondering if this had anything to do with the cold case at all. Maybe this was just some random sicko..."

"Only if your random sicko was into the Spanish inquisition."Sebastian commented.

"Sebastian that's not funny."Chris protested as he stood and crossed the room to the computer Sebastian was working at.

"I'm not laughing."The tech responded grimly. "Looking at the photos you took of the cuffs they're not standard run of the mill."

"I thought something was funky but thought it was rust; bein' in the elements. You're sayin' they're old?"Chris asked.

"Museum quality exhibit old."Sebastian confirmed. "I'll know more when we test the actual cuffs. "But somebody went above and beyond to make sure Meredith had no chance of getting free."

"I am going to kill him."Chris vowed. "Slowly and painfully."

Sebastian glanced at him worriedly and Chris turned and left the lab. He needed some air.

* * *

Their weren't many witches left in the Quarter but Marcel knew where he could find them. Part of him didn't think they were behind the NCIS agent's kidnapping, but stranger things had happened lately. They were desperate to protect their dwindling number. Desperation never led to anything good. Now Marcel stood in the backroom of a club on the outskirts of the Quarter. The witch he had literally cornered was on the south side of the power scale but she was a gossip. Maxine took pride keeping track of the comings and goings of everyone and everything in the Quarter.

"Maxine, been awhile."Marcel greeted.

"I keep my nose clean, Marcel, you know that."Maxine replied as she pressed back against the wall.

"I"m not here for you."Marcel assured the tall thin dark haired woman. "I just need your talent...the witches kidnap anybody lately?"

Maxine laughed. "Most of us been too busy keepin' out of the crossfire."

"Nobody doin' any power spells?"Marcel asked.

"Not enough of us left to do that."Maxine replied tucking a dark hair behind her right ear. "Somebody accuse us of something?"

Marcel shook his head. "Nah, just keeping my ear to the ground. Thanks Maxine."

"You know where to find me if you want more than information."Maxine purred as Marcel left.

Marcel smiled as he headed for home. The Guerra wolves were destroyed, Hayley's pack was scattered so they weren't behind his new friend's plight. Klaus was too wrapped up in himself to bother with the human world. Marcel knew Klaus's methods and this just wasn't him. For now his community was safe and Marcel could let Meredith Brody go home.

* * *

Dwayne Pride stared at the cuffs he was removing from the cave wall. Cuffs that had held his friend binded her while she was hurt and scared. Meredith was one of the most capable agents he'd ever come across. However, Dwayne knew everyone had their breaking point no matter how strong they were. Dwayne knew he shouldn't but he considered Chris and Meredith family. They were that important to him. Command challenges a person. Chris and Meredith were Dwayne's responsibility and he had failed Meredith. Something he didn't take lightly or would forget. Mentally shaking away the thoughts Dwayne put the cuffs in plastic evidence bags along with the chains and put everything in a medium sized walked out of the cave and was just opening the back hatch of his SUV to place the box in when his phone rang. Securing the box inside first Dwayne grabbed the phone out of his left coat pocket and answered.

"Pride."Dwayne greeted as he shut the back hatch.

"This is Detective Linden down at the seventh precinct . We've got your missing agent."

Dwayne leaned against the vehicle for support. Please Lord don't let her be dead...

"Pride, you still there?"Linden asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean you have my agent?"Dwayne asked anxiously. "She alive?"

"Couple of my men found her wandering the Quarter about an hour ago."Linden supplied. "She has no memory of the attack but knows who she is. Has a few injuries but none seem to be severe."

"Can you send me a picture?"Dwayne asked not wanting to put Chris through another false hope. "We've had a lot of false leads; no offense."

"None taken. I'll take a picture and send it to you shortly."Linden replied. "You know where to find me if you have any other questions."

"Thanks."Pride responded as he ended the call.

They were some of the longest seconds of his life as Dwayne waited for the picture to come through on his cell phone. Dwayne sat on the bumper of the suv as he looked back at the cave. After an eternity his phone beeped signaling the much anticipated picture. With slightly shaking fingers Dwayne activated the message and pulled up the picture. A wide smile crossed Dwayne's face as he saw Meredith on his screen. She looked dazed and tired but still was the best news Dwayne had in a long time. He typed an affirmative reply back to Linden. Dwayne let a uniformed officer at the scene know to spread the news among the officers working. Then he got in the SUV and placed one more phone call. Dwayne was glad to have some good news to tell Chris for a change.

* * *

Chris still couldn't quite believe the quick turn of events. Even after his partner's eyes met his for the first time in days he had to blink to make sure what he was seeing was real. Pride had instructed him to come to a Detective Linden's office at the 7th. The police officer was giving the NCIS team some privacy for the reunion which Chris was sure he'd appreciate later. Meredith had several scratches on her face and forearms, and her left ankle was bandaged but still she was sight for sore eyes.

"Chris."Meredith greeted as she gingerly stood having been seated in the detective's guest chair.

Chris blinked away moisture and closed the space between them in two long strides. He gathered his partner gently in his arms lifting Meredith off her feet.

"Thank God."Chris murmured.

"Missed you too."Meredith stated softly.

"Gentle, Christopher, she's hurt."Pride admonished quietly.

Reluctantly and carefully Chris set Meredith back on her feet. He looked her up and down questioningly before Meredith motioned to her right side.

"Stab wound."Meredith supplied. "I don't remember any of it...last thing was the day you left on vacation."

Chris bit back a curse. They knew she'd been hurt from the evidence they'd found. Still seeing it and hearing it were two different things, Chris stepped forward and gently took his partner's hands in his.

"I promise we'll find who did this."Chris promised.

"I want to get her to the hospital have those wounds properly attended to,"Dwayne stated. "Chris, can you let Loretta and Sebastian know the good news?"

"Will do and I'll meet you at the hospital."Chris affirmed.

Dwayne stepped around Meredith touching her right shoulder lightly. "Be right back want to thank Detective Linden."

"You have no idea how good it is to see you."Chris commented after Pride left.

Meredith smiled briefly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Chris looked past his partner and out the window. "For a couple minutes there I thought...thought I was gonna have to break in a new partner."

Meredith leaned over and hugged Chris. "You're stuck with me."

Chris closed his eyes as he rested his head against Meredith's left shoulder. For several long seconds they stayed like that. The embrace being silent reassurance that Meredith really was back and she was going to be okay. That he still had his partner. Finally Chris cleared his throat and stood breaking the contact.

"Let's go find Pride."Chris suggested and they left the detective's office.

author's note: this was anticlimactic for a reason more action in later chapters :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The evil you know  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Daybreak came and went and Chris found himself pacing the small waiting room near the emergency room. The medical staff had ushered he and Pride and later Loretta and Sebastian in to give them some privacy and Chris suspected to keep them out of the way. They'd already been examining Meredith for over an hour. It'd taken everything in Chris to let Meredith out of his sight. He knew she was in good caring hands but still he wouldn't relax until she was nearby. Finally a blond fortyish man in a white lab coat stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Agent Pride?"The doctor inquired.

"That's me."Dwayne acknowledged standing and walking forward.

"I'm Dr. Daniel Hutson. I wanted to give you an update on Agent Brody."The doctor began as he motioned Dwayne to sit. "Please sit. For what she's been through she's in good condition. Someone who knew more than average first aid took care of her wounds."

Chris moved so he was in the doctor's field of vision. He didn't want to ask the next question but since his partner had partial amnesia this was one way Chris could help. If he had as much information as he could.

"Was she sexually assaulted?"Chris asked grimly.

"Rape kit came back negative for semen and there was no visible signs of bruising."Dr. Hutson replied with a shake of his head.

"Thank God."Loretta whispered.

"What about the stab wound?"Sebastain asked.

"Missed anything vital and should heal normally."Hutson replied. "I'm concerned about the blood loss and dehydration so I'd like to keep her for observation for forty-eight hours."

"Whatever you think is best."Pride commented. "Though under the circumstances I'm going to have a twenty-four hour guard on Meredith's door and your staff will be checked."

"Understood, I'll let the staff know."Dr. Hutson stated.

"Also my team is going to run some forensics tests on Agent Brody's clothes."Pride explained glancing at Sebastian.

"I'll alert the staff to that as well."Hustson acknowledged. "Let us know if we can assist further."

"Can we see her?"Chris asked quietly.

"One and a time and not for long."Hutson stated with a nod.

"Thanks Doc."Pride replied as Hutson left.

Once the team was alone Pride glanced at the weary group. He knew everyone needed to rest and recover now that they had Meredith back. But he needed them to hang on just a little longer. The person who kidnapped and tortured Meredith was still out there. When Dwayne had been reunited with his agent he'd promised Meredith that he'd find who did this to her. That they'd figure out her missing days. He was going to keep that promise. 

* * *

As tired as she was Meredith found she couldn't sleep. Never mind the fact that doctors and nurses kept coming in. While she appreciated their care and attention it was doing nothing to relieve her stress. The proverbial big pink elephant in the room wouldn't leave Meredith alone. All she could think about was her missing time. It was her job to solve mysteries but the one that was currently her life Meredith hadn't a clue and it was driving her crazy. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be at peace not knowing what happened during those missing days. A knock on the door caused Meredith to glance up. Her partner poked his head in.

"You up for some company?"Chris asked.

"Definitely "Meredith replied. "Could you hand me a cup of water?"

"Sure."Chris acknowledged as he located the plastic pitcher and glasses on a small table between the bed and the bathroom and poured a glass full. "Here you go."

"Thanks."Meredith responded gratefully as she took a long drink. "I'm guessing you're here for my statement."

"Pride thinks I can jog your memory."Chris explained as he sat down.

"Not much of my memory left to jog."Brody stated ruefully. "But I'd be grateful if you could get me to remember even a small detail. It's so frustrating just being a blank."

"Don't think I'd be holdin' it together as well as you are."Chris admitted as pulled out his phone and activated a recording app.

"This is will power what you're seeing."Meredith commented with a shaky laugh. "If I think about it too long well let's just say you don't want to be there when that happens."

"I'll be there whenever you need me."Chris vowed solemnly. "We'll figure this out, I promise."

Meredith felt her eyes begin to well with tears and she looked away from her partner down to the glass she was holding. His promise meant the world to her. To have him in her corner when things got bad. And Meredith knew without a doubt that things would get bad down the road when her memory did come back. She reached out and took Chris's right hand in hers before meeting her partner's gaze once more.

"Thank you."Meredith whispered.

"You ready to start?"Chris inquired quietly as he squeezed her hand.

Meredith nodded.

"Okay."Chris acknowledged and started recording. 

* * *

"In breaking news missing NCIS agent Meredith Brody has been found and is in fair condition at a New Orleans hospital."A blonde female reporter in her late twenties stated as she stood at a popular street corner in the French Quarter. "The details of her disappearance have not yet been disclosed."

Josh clicked off the tv that was on the left wall of Marcel's loft with a smile. He set the remote down and turned to face the elder vampire as he descended the stairs.

"She's back home."Josh commented his smile widening.

"I had my guys make sure somebody found her."Marcel said as he crossed the living room. "They kept their distance but were there just in case."

"So everybody's in the clear then?"Josh asked as Marcel handed him a glass of blood he'd just poured.

"All my sources say nobody in our community had anything to do with her attack."Marcel replied as he sat down on the sofa. "Granted could be a new player we don't know about but odds of that are slim. So yes everybody's in the clear."

"Good."Josh acknowledged as he sat next to his friend. "I know there are cases where compelled people recover their memories..."

"You doubting my compulsion skills?"Marcel countered with a grin.

"No, I..."Josh muttered as he shook his head and stared out the window.

"You worry too much."Marcel stated as he took a sip of blood. "Yes there are cases where people regain their memory but it's rare. We have enough of our own problems right now then to have mortals stumbling onto us. I made sure she won't figure it out."

Josh nodded not breaking his gaze from the window. From everything he'd researched on Meredith Brody she was a smart dedicated NCIS agent. Extremely good at her job which meant she was good at solving puzzles. Josh had a feeling she wouldn't like a big hole in her life especially a traumatic one. He hoped against hope that she'd leave it alone and that Marcel was right. As his friend had said they had enough of their own problems. 

* * *

After giving a report to the NCIS director Dwayne Pride finally allowed himself to rest. He sat down on one of the couches in the conference room on the upper level of the NCIS office. Dwayne would catch a few hours sleep then be back at it. Forgoing a pillow and blanket Dwayne stretched out on the sofa on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Sleep was slow in coming despite his exhaustion. He kept seeing Meredith's wide confused eyes as he walked into the 7th. It was an image that would stay with Dwayne for awhile. Despite the short time Meredith had been with his team she was family. To have one of them hurt was intolerable. To have it be a mystery they might never solve left Dwayne with a knot in his stomach. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Meredith. To know someone kidnapped you; hurt you but not know the details. Some might say that was a blessing but Dwayne knew in this case it wasn't. The unknown was almost as bad as the crime itself. Finally Dwayne felt his eyes drift close and within a few minutes he was sound asleep. 

* * *

Shortly after Chris completed his questioning Meredith fell asleep. He put his phone away making sure the recording was saved properly. Chris didn't leave right away he watched his partner sleep. Unfortunately his questions hadn't helped jog Meredith's memory. She had no idea how she'd wound up in the Quarter where the officers found her. Everything from his last day at work until her being found was a complete blank. Chris knew head trauma could cause that kind of amnesia but the doctor hadn't said anything about a concussion. On the other hand just general trauma could make the mind shut down in order to protect itself. Either way Chris made a silent promise that he'd be with Meredith every step of the way until they solved this. Somebody saw something. He'd do whatever it took to give

his friend justice and peace of mind. Standing Chris gently pulled the blanket up farther to Meredith's shoulders. He watched her for a minute more before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks as always for the reviews. :)

Title: The evil you know  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

The days melted into weeks and life slowly returned to a routine. Life wasn't quite normal for either Chris or Meredith. Meredith had been cleared back to duty but not field work. Meredith knew Pride was grateful that she was tackling organizing the older files. Scanning those that weren't digitized yet. Meredith also knew he was trying to give her a way to work her own abduction. Since they still hadn't yet determined if the cold case she'd been working on was connected or not this was Pride's back way of allowing what normally wouldn't be allowed.

There had been no threats to Meredith since she'd been released. Not even a hang up phone call. Not a cryptic letter or email claiming responsibility. Nothing on social media. Meredith had just been dropped back into her life as if nothing had happened. Sebastian and Chris were still processing evidence from the cave where she had been held. Meredith had not gone to see the cave yet. Her psychologist had thought it would be too soon. Any information they would gain would be a traumatic overload. As much as Meredith wanted those missing days back she wasn't dumb enough to risk what progress she had made so far. Her partner had been harder to convince.

Meredith glanced over as Chris and Pride stepped out of the small kitchen and into the main office that thursday afternoon. She smiled at both men before returning her attention to the stack of files in front of her. Chris had been true to the promise he'd given her that day in the hospital. They were closer friends than ever. The first week he had hovered a bit still reluctant to allow Meredith out of his sight for very long. Chris had suggested only once the trip to the could see how badly he wanted to make this right for her. To make her feel safe again. After a long discussion Chris had grudgingly relented. Meredith knew he trusted her judgment but she could also tell how much it was eating at him.

Chris's phone beeped and he pulled it out glancing at the screen. He looked at Pride and then Meredith. She frowned usually she wasn't included in current cases.

"Sebastian got something off the cuffs from Brody's kidnapping."Chris reported.

"Go."Pride ordered. "I'll follow up on our witness on the Calhoun case."

"Mind if I tag along?"Meredith asked surprising herself. "Never know what might jog the memory."

"If you're up to it."Pride cautioned.

Meredith stood grabbing her purse. "I am."

"Let's roll."Chris ordered as he left the office.

Meredith smiled back at her boss as she followed her partner. 

* * *

As soon as they stepped in the door of the lab Chris heard the muffled warning of 'Incoming!'. He glanced around and quickly spotted a projectile of some sort skirting the circumference of the lab. Whatever it was it was trailing white smoke. Chris grabbed Meredith and pulled her down and under a nearby table.

"I think we were perfectly fine."Meredith commented with a weak smile.

Chris was happy to see even the attempt at a smile. It'd been few and far between the last few weeks. He'd been traveling the fine line of being a friend when she needed to but not hovering. It'd been hard not to hover. Whatever had been trailing white smoke hit the wall over their head and then bounced on the table and then the floor before skidding to a stop out of with the smile and brave front Chris still felt Meredith stiffen against him. Another reminder that things weren't normal.

"Sebastian!"Chris yelled as he moved out from the cover of the table Meredith close behind.

"Sorry."The lab tech replied with a grin as he took off his safety glasses. "Thought you wouldn't get here so quickly."

"You said you had somethin' on the cuffs."Chris reminded.

"Right."Lund acknowledged as he glanced at Meredith. "Agent Brody nice to see you."

"You too, Sebastian."Meredith replied.

"Cuffs, right."Sebastian commented as he moved to one of the monitors and pulled up a series of images. "Remember when I told you these weren't available to the regular consumer?"

"Yeah."LaSalle affirmed watching Meredith out of the corner of his eye.

"Finally confirmed the age; these are circa civil war."Sebastain reported grimly.

"Somebody really didn't want to get caught."Chris muttered. "Used untraceable handcuffs hundreds of years old."

"May be rare but still available."Meredith commented quietly. "I'm sure if we did a search on the internet or sources on the black market."

"Least it gives us a place to start lookin'."Chris stated. "Thanks Sebastian."

"What was flying around when we came in?"Meredith asked looking at the still smoking object on a nearby table.

"You know the old Memtos in Coke experiment?"Sebastian asked when both agents nodded he continued sheepishly. "I modified it a bit. I'm trying to come up with a fuel for model airplanes."

Meredith and Chris exchanged an amused look as they turned to leave.

"You asked."Chris chided.

"Yes, I did."Meredith acknowledged. "Bye Sebastian."

"Let me know if you guys want in on the investment."Lund called after the NCIS agents.

As the door closed Chris stopped and looked at his partner. To anyone else Meredith seemed fine. A little tired maybe. Chris saw the stress lines and the paleness of her skin.

"You okay?"Chris inquired quietly.

"Yeah."Brody replied as she leaned back against the wall.

"Mere."Chris prompted not believing her for a second.

"Just a little surreal to see the handcuffs that held me when I can't remember them."Meredith replied with a sigh.

"We're getting' closer."Chris stated as he led the way outside. "One way or another we'll find out what happened." 

* * *

After work Meredith enjoyed dinner with Loretta at a casual cafe near the NCIS office. Then she went home watched a movie, a comedy, did some odds and ends around the house and went to bed. Since the kidnapping Meredith had prided herself that she hadn't fallen into the paranoid trap. She locked the house up once and didn't go back to check. Not even at three a.m when she got up to use the bathroom. That effort had taken nearly two weeks but it was one of her small steps of progress that kept Meredith going. Crawling into bed Meredith shut the lights off and almost instantly fell asleep.

Hours later the NCIS agent shot awake sitting bolt upright in bed. She looked around widely not sure at all what had awakened her. Meredith listened but only heard familiar noises of traffic and the light ticking of the clock down in the living room. Slowly her breathing and pulse rate returned to normal. As her body calmed down the reason that woke Meredith began flooding her memory. She'd had a dream. Not a nightmare but a dream. Most importantly a dream that gave her the first clue to her missing days. The images of Meredith's dream were of an alley; a dark alley. The unmistakeable presence of a figure hovering over she just had to find a name for the man in the alley. With shaking hands Meredith grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and dialed a familiar speed dial. Her partner answered on the third ring.

"Mere?"Chris asked with sleepy concern. "You okay?"

"Better than okay."Meredith replied excitedly. "I think I'm starting to remember. Either way we've got a suspect."

"Want me to come there?"Chris asked fully alert.

"I'll meet you at the office."Meredith responded as she got out of bed. "We're going to need Bruce."

"I'll bring coffee."Chris stated as he ended the call. 

* * *

Meredith stood in the doorway of her bedroom staring at the now dark phone. She couldn't believe they finally had a lead. Her psychologist had said her memory might return to her in dreams. Maybe just maybe this ordeal was finally coming to an end.

"What've we got?"Dwayne Pride asked as he joined Chris and Meredith thirty minutes later.

"Just plugged the computerized sketch drawing of Brody's mystery man into Bruce."Chris explained."Going to take awhile."

"This is a good thing, though. A first step."Pride stated with a smile as he walked over to Meredith who was sitting on the edge of Chris's desk. "You okay?"

"Better than I've been in days."Meredith replied as she smiled at her boss. "This man, whoever he is, is the key to what happened to me. I just know it."

"Bruce will find him. Nobody can hide from Bruce."Chris stated with pride as the trio watched the images fly across the monitor.

Meredith sent off a silent prayer that her partner was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts much appreciated. One note on this chapter I had to take a bit of writer's liberty. I know as a vampire Marcel would have no need for an I.D or driver's license...why have one when you can compel?:) But I had to have something for the NCIS team to latch onto in their search so just consider it a plot device. :)

Also it's been awhile since I saw any of season one of the Originals. I thought Marcel had owned a bar or a night club but when I did a web search couldn't find any mention in his bio.

Title: The evil you know  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

As they waited Meredith stared at the artist drawing of the man in her dream. It stayed motionless on one side of the flat screen as hundreds of mug shots flew by on the other. Meri shivered and drew her light blue long sleeved sweater closer around her. She sat on the far left corner of Chris's desk; too restless to sit in her own chair. Chris sat behind her alternating between clicking the mouse or typing on the keyboard for various tasks. Meri had hoped looking at the drawing would bring back more memories. But she was just as in the dark as she had been before.

"Maybe it was just a dream."Meri stated.

"No, it wasn't."Chris argued with a shake of his head. "You think things ways most people don't. I knew it was only a matter of time before your memory came back."

Bruce took that moment to alert them that it had something to share. Chris stood and walked quickly around the desk. Meri followed standing to her partner's right.

"King."Chris called. "Bruce's got somethin'."

"Be right there."Pride acknowledged from the courtyard.

As the image came up Meri felt herself tense. Her hands formed into fists at her sides. When the picture rotated and came into focus Dwayne had joined them.

"What do we have?"Pride asked.

"Looks like a liquor license."Chris explained as he picked up the remote and hit a zoom button."Given three years ago to a Marcel Weston age thirty-three. Owner of a club in the Quarter called Toujours. And we have a drivers license from Louisiana.."

Meri was transfixed by the photo. It was the man in her nightmare she was sure of it.

"That's him."Meri stated softly. "That's the one leaning over me in the alley."

The computer beeped and Chris frowned hitting another button to clear the screen. A list of names came up.

"Well looks like Marcel has a dozen aliases."Chris said as he paged through the names.

"Can we get a real name and former address?"Pride asked.

"Oh we'll find him."Chris promised."Even if I have to flash this picture to every citizen in New Orleans."

Meri walked back towards her desk and then changed her mind and went to the kitchen. She knew what Chris had promised was true. He'd knock on every door to find this Marcel. Especially if this was their chance to getting her peace and closure.

"You alright?"Dwayne asked as they stood in the doorway to the courtyard.

"It's kinda surreal finally having a lead."Meri replied watching a light rain fall."But then he may know nothing about what happened to me."

"I believe what you saw in the dream was real, Meri."Pride stated. "We found your I.D in an alley in the quarter. We thought it had been dumped there but you could've been thee too."

"Before the cave? Kidnap me twice?"Meri asked in frustration. "That doesn't make sense."

"I promise we'll figure it out."Pride promised quietly.

"Got the bastard!"Chris exclaimed drawing his colleagues attention. "Nobody hides from Bruce." 

* * *

When you got to be as old as Marcel was you learned a few things. Especially about starting over and survival. After all he'd learned everything about immortality from Klaus both the good and the bad. Klaus for all his many faults had been a good teacher. That plus living with the Original family on and off over the years Marcel had learned about cons too. So as he sat at his desk Marcel wasn't surprised to find somebody was looking for him.

The computer alert he'd set up years ago was telling him one of his aliases had been pinged. Compulsion wasn't an exact science. So many factors weighed in when you were dealing with the human mind. Marcel had taken a risk by letting Meredith go even with wiping her memory. When a person was injured especially as close to death as she had been affects every part of the body. Now Marcel had a problem he didn't want to deal with. There was no easy solution.

Well the easiest would be to leave town; lay low for awhile. Marcel shook his head as he stared at the computer screen. That wasn't an option with things as tense as they were in the Quarter. A war was coming it was just a matter was when. He couldn't take out all the Feds who were after him. More would just come looking for their missing colleagues. Marcel didn't want to reveal the supernatural community to agent Brody. However, there might not be a choice now. Marcel had a feeling he could trust Meredith. Question was how much to trust her with?

Marcel sighed, that was something he was going to have to feel out as he went. One way or another it looked like he'd be seeing Meredith Brody again. Friendships with humans were always tricky. He hoped his instincts were right on this one. 

* * *

Even with retail space being at a premium in the Quarter the club that was the last known address of Marcel Gerard stood dark and vacant. Chris, Meredith and Dwayne fanned out as they reached the front entrance. Chris went around the back while Meri and Dwayne took the front. Meri was trying not to get depressed as they looked around the main floor. The odds of their being a clue left behind were fading by the second.

"Clear!"

The trio confirmed the club was abandoned and met by the center of the bar. Feeling restless Meri moved around to the back of the bar and began to search.

"Well we knew this was a long shot."Pride stated quietly his voice echoing slightly.

"We have a name and a face now. Only a matter of time."Chris commented as he waved aside a stray cobweb. "Can't believe nobody's snatched this place up."

"Lookin' for a business to invest in, LaSalle?"Meri asked as she pulled out a drawer under where the cash register would be.

"Maybe."Chris admitted. "Not going to be young forever."

"Well there's nothing back here so you'll have to buy everything."Meri commented as she slammed the drawer shut.

"Let's do a look around just to be sure and head back to the office."Pride suggested heading toward some rooms off to the side of the main entrance.

Chris hung back as Meri walked around the bar and joined him. He placed his right arm around her shoulders and Meri leaned into the one armed hug. After a moment Meri stepped away smiling briefly at her partner.

"If I haven't said it...thank you...for everything."Meri stated softly.

"What friends are for."Chris responded. "Your call...search second floor or basement?"

"Second floor."Meri said leading the way.

Meri felt truly fortunate to have Chris LaSalle in her life. Not only as a partner but as a friend. True colors of friendships always showed when times got rough. Chris had become her rock to lean on and she had a feeling she was going to need that strength in the days to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The evil you know  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

After the washout on the bar the NCIS trio returned to their office. They still had a few hours left in the day so Pride headed to talk to Loretta about another open case. Meredith sat down at her desk and went back to the old files. Chris went to his desk then paused and looked over at Meredith.

"We both skipped lunch."Chris observed. "What's your pleasure?"

"I could go for some pasta."Meredith replied with a smile.

"Italian for the lady and I think I'll grab a sandwich."Chris stated as he grabbed his truck keys. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"Thanks."Brody ackowledged as she looked back at the files.

Meredith heard Chris get in his truck and drive away. Stifling a yawn she filtered through the stack of file folders. It was then she felt a presence in the room. Meredith glanced up and then around there was nobody in sight. She hadn't heard any footsteps either but long honed instincts had Meredith reaching for her gun.

"I'm not here to hurt you."A deep voice stated just as Meredith's right hand closed around her gun.

Meredith stood aiming her weapon at the intruder. Something about the voice was nagging at her. She knew it but didn't know from when or where. That was until the person it belonged to stepped out of the shadows by the door. It was the man from her dreams.

"Marcel."Brody greeted not lowering her weapon as the man moved farther into the room. "Come to turn yourself in?"

"Why would I do that?"Marcel replied with a smile. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"At the very least you're a person of interest in a kidnapping."Meredith commented as she stepped around her desk. "And you're not surprised I know who you are."

"No, I keep tabs on who's lookin' for me." Gerard responded. "You can put that away...just want to talk."

"Forgive me if I'm not very trusting lately."Brody snapped knowing she just had to stall until Chris got back.

"I can fill in the pieces."Marcel stated. "If you're looking for me you've made the connection that far."

"Why would I believe anything you say?"Brody asked.

"Because I saved your life."Marcel said as he settled onto the left corner of Chris's desk.

* * *

Chris had just left the sandwich shop and was headed back to the office when his cell phone beeped. He stopped dead in his tracks recognizing the sound. After Brody had been found they'd set up a code she could put into her cell phone if she was in trouble from something connected to the kidnapping. That code would activate a particular ring tone on Chris's phone which was what he was hearing now. His truck was parked two blocks away and Chris took off at a dead run the food left and forgotten on the sidewalk.

Once he reached the truck Chris jumped in. He slammed the door shut revved the engine and sped off leaving tire marks on the pavement. Chris didn't care about traffic laws that he broke on the way there. All that mattered was he got to his partner in time. There was no way he was losing Meri again after just getting her back.

* * *

"I'm listening."Brody prompted as she now stood behind her desk.

Meredith knew Marcel had seen her do something with her phone. However, she didn't care. Even in her weakened physically and emotionally banged up state Meredith knew she could take Marcel if she had to. Still she felt better knowing her partner was on the way.

"I found you in an alley in the Quarter almost thought you were dead."Marcel began. "Took you back to my place until you healed up."

"Most people would've called an ambulance."Meredith retored still keeping her gun aimed on the familiar stranger.

"Couldn't risk it. That part of the Quarter you were in has a lot of history; lot of bad blood."Marcel explained. "Had to make sure you weren't mixed up in any of that."

"Thought a witness would complicate things?"Meredith asked bitterly.

"This city has a lot of folk lore and legends."Marcel continued as he stood. "I know you haven't been here long but I'm sure you've heard a few of them. "

"A few all uselly told with a drink or two."Brody replied feeling comfortable with this man and not sure why.

"There are stories that go deeper than the legends and folklore."Marcel responded.

Meredith found herself lost in his voice. She wasn't quite sure what was happening but somehow could sense she was no longer in control. All she heard was Marcel's voice and not even the words any more. Whatever he was saying was lost on her but at the same time Marcel had her complete attention.

* * *

"Good."Marcel commented with a smile as he finished compelling the NCIS agent.

Meredith stood quietly behind her desk. Marcel moved next to her and took the gun out of her hand and left it on the desk by her phone. As if on cue the phone lit up and a familiar name flashed across the screen as the incoming caller: Chris LaSalle. Marcel knew taking Meredith away from the office and back to the Quarter was a huge risk. Having her go missing even for a short white a second time around would cause those who cared about her to turn the city upside down. With the tension in the supernatural community already at a breaking point their search would ratchet things up enough.

Still Marcel found he was running out of time and options. He was going to have to trust his gut that alerting Meredith Brody to the existance of New Orlean's supernatural community would be an asset. Right now his people needed all the allies they could get. Placing an arm around Meredith's shoulders Marcel coaxed the compelled NCIS agent outside. Once on the sidewalk Marcel took the woman's right hand in his and within minutes they were gone moving faster than the eye could see.

* * *

"Christopher, calm down."Pride ordered as the younger man stormed about the NCIS office like a caged tiger. "We saw the surveliance footage we know who has her."

"Yeah somebody Bruce can't find a current whereabouts on!"LaSalle snapped his voice rising. "All we can do is already done and that's the BOLO."

"I know you want to slam open every door in this city."Pride stated as he came to a stop in front of the younger agent. "You know what happens if we go out guns blazin' people get caught in the crossfire. We don't know Gerard's story yet. He has a license see if he has a vehicle and we'll put a BOLO on that too. He won't get far."

As Chris grudgingly sat down at his desk and typed away at the keyboard Pride looked back at Gerard and Brody their images still paused on the large video screen. If Marcel was the bad guy in this it didn't make sense for him to reveal himself especially not in a law enforcement setting. Though over the years Dwayne had seen stranger things. He just prayed this was the exception and Marcel wasn't the bad guy. Dwayne didn't know how much more trauma and stress Meredith could handle.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Evil you know  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Meredith Brody slowly came out of her mental fog and became aware of her surroundings. Fog was the best description she could use for what she'd just expierenced. Meri had been aware of everything but had no control. Now she stared at the man standing a few feet away,Marcel Gerard. The man who had clues to what had happened to her. The man they'd been trying to find. The one who had come to them only to take Meri away again.

Shaking her head to clear it further Meri reached for her gun only to find the familiar holster wasn't there. She backed away from Marcel and took in more details of where she was. Meri recognized the familiar graves of Lafayette cemetery. Sebastian had taken her on a tour during her early days in New Orleans. It was one of the cities most famous and one of the ones most used by Hollywood.

"I took your gun away only because I want to talk to you."Marcel began everything about his posture was relaxed and unthreatening.

"I have lots of questions for you Mr. Gerard."Meri began as she stopped near one of the above ground tombs. "This is an interesting place to bring me."

"Lots of history in this city especially strong family ties."Marcel replied cryptically.

"I'm really in no mood for riddles and games. I know my partner knows I'm missing by now and is out looking for me."Meredith stated angerily. "If you don't want to end up being shot by him I'd start talking."

Marcel smiled briefly and shook his head as he began to pace slightly.

"You remind me a lot of a couple woman I know. Both family to me though neither are blood. Both of whom I'm endangering by telling you what I'm about to tell you."Marcel commented.

"Then why tell me? Why come to the NCIS office? Why risk it?"Meredith asked.

"Because I knew neither you or your partner was going to stop until you found me."Marcel stated as he met the NCIS agent's gaze."I know you won't believe this but I was not the one who inflicted your injuries."

"You took care of me."Meredith said quietly as sure of that as she was her own name.

"You remember that?"Marcel inquired startled.

"I'm remembering bits and pieces. Very small bits and pieces."Brody explained as she leaned back against the cool white marble of the tomb.

"You strike me as someone who needs phyiscal evidence or you won't believe something no matter how many times it's told to you."Marcel began as he glanced towards the right side of the cemetery."Josh time for phase two."

Meredith started as a young man with close cut black hair stepped out of the shadows of the larger gravestones. She hadn't heard him approach and hadn't sensed his presence. He looked to be about twenty-five, thin and normal build. Actually he seemed like every other college kid or guy you grew up with. Not quite the captain of the football team; not quite the nerd.

"Sure you want to do this?"Josh asked as he came to stand next to Marcel. "There are other ways we could have Jackson..."

"Josh!"Marcel exclaimed interupting the younger man.

"Okay phase two it is."Josh acknowledged stepping behind Macel.

Marcel turned to meet Meredith's gaze unflinching. The next event happened quicker than a blink. Faster than Meredith could process. Before she could take her next breath, before she could even think of moving Josh's hands were around Marcel's neck and head. The next second there was a sickening cracking sound and Marcel crumpled lifelessly to the grass. Meredith reacted on instinct tackling Josh to the ground. She flipped him onto his back and pressed her right knee against his diaphram. With the young assasliant subdued Meredith reached over to check for a pulse on Marcel. Her original suspcions were confirmed; he was dead.

"Why did you kill him?"Meredith demanded.

"Technically I..."Josh began but was once again interupted.

"He has no pulse; he's gone. You snapped his neck as easily as snapping a carrot."Meredith continued.

With a sigh Josh turned the proveribal tables on Meredith. One instant she had him pinned and secured the next she was lying flat on her back in a cemetery next to a dead man. Only a few people she'd encountered during martial arts training could do that.

"You seem a bit young to be a martial arts master."Meri stated as she fought to catch her breath."That was a nice move."

"Not a martial arts master never even taken karate."Josh replied with a laugh. "Marcel taught me."

With an effort Meri gripped Josh's left arm that was pinning her waist and she flipped him head over heels slamming him hard to the ground. She bounced back to her feet hands in a fighting stance. Josh struggled to his a few seconds later.

"Look, we don't want to fight you. We don't want to hurt you."Josh began as he held out his hands palm first in a surrendering motion.

"I just saw you kill a man; I don't believe you."Meredith retorted angerily.

Suddenly there was a sharp intake of air and a groan. Out of the corner of her eye Meredith saw the unbelieveable happen. The person she'd seen killed moments before was now gingerly sitting up. Marcel glanced from Meri to Josh and back again and then he stood.

"How long was I out?"Marcel asked Josh.

"Not long; perfect timing as always."Josh responded. "Our new friend was about to kick my ass."

Meredith ignored Josh and slowly approached Marcel. His neck showed now brusing no signs of fracture. Meri had heard stories of people who'd had such a faint pulse and shallow breath that they'd been declared dead even by the most experienced doctors and EMTs. She was no rookie she knew how to check vitals. The man before her had been dead. As dead as every murder victim she saw in her line of work. Meri knew she hadn't hit her head during the fight with Josh. Something was very wrong here; very off. Fear began to work it's way up Meri's spine and she stepped away from the two men.

"Just hear me out."Marcel said as he cautiously walked towards Meredith.

"Why?"Meredith replied. "I just want to go home."

"Because you want answers to what happened to you and you're willing to do almost anything to get them."Marcel stated.

"Not talk to a dead man."Meri commented in a hollow voice. "This is crazy."

"Marcel's a good man, you can trust him."Josh interjected.

"This from a killer."Meri responded as her gaze flickered to the younger man.

"But I didn't kill him. See he's fine."Josh stated gesturing to Marcel.

"This isn't going well."Marcel muttered under his breath.

"You're the one who wanted to explain the undead to someone who investigates murders for a living."Josh countered.

Meri had heard the exhange despite the low voices. It didn't make any sense none of this did. She glanced around and saw during the fight she had gotten near one of the lower walls of the cemetery. Even with her recent injuries Meri knew she'd be able to scale it no problem. Making the decision Meri charged Josh and hit him square in the chest with her left shoulder. She used his momentum to send him sprawling into Marcel. As the two landed in a tangle of limbs Meri sprinted for the wall. In minutes she had hoisted herself up onto the brick ledge and was jumping down. She was free of the cemetery and her captors. If they did catch up to her hopefully Meri would be free long enough to get word to Chris.

* * *

Chris paced the area between his desk and Meri's. The remote for Bruce rested in his right hand. Images flashed across the monitor at breakneck speed. It wasn't fast enough for Chris. Under King's suggestion he'd had Bruce search for vehicle registration under any of Marcel's aliases. Trouble was that was a lot of ground to cover just in Louisana and Mississippi. You add in Georgia, Alabama and even with the exceptional program that Bruce was it could take hours. Hours Meri didn't have.

The remote bounced off the surface of Chris's desk and scattered across the floor coming to rest by the front door. Chris ignored it and sank down onto the left corner of his desk rubbing his face with his hands. He still couldn't believe the bastard had waltzed in here and took his partner. Chris didn't care what the video showed. Gerard had done something to Meri she never would've left with him willingly. Not without her cell and purse. Chris had dropped his guard for just a few minutes and Meri had paid the price. The question was why would Marcel take the risk?

Chris knew the answer. The only theory that made sense. Meri's missing time. Something she couldn't remember was important enough for Gerard to make sure she never told anybody about it. The first time she disappeared Meri had been tortured, handcuffed in a cave and left for dead. Chris's imagination was working over time with what his partner could be enduring now. Now that she knew her attacker. Now that she was getting some of the memory back. He wouldn't believe her that she didn't remember everything.

"Chris."Pride called as he walked down the stairs. "NOPD got a hit on the BOLO."

"About time."LaSalle replied as he stood and grabbed his car keys and gun from the desk. "Where is she?"

"Witness saw a woman matching Brody's description running away from Lafayette cemetery."Pride explained as he reached the main level. "Let's go."

"This gets weirder and weirder."LaSalle muttered as they got in his truck.

Chris turned the key and threw the truck into drive. With a squeal of tires they left the NCIS office.

* * *

Meri estimated she got three blocks away before she found herself grabbed and thrown against a nearby tree. The force of the impact sent pain through her body and made her vision darken briefly. Meri blinked and found Marcel's face inches from hers as he held her against the tree. Josh was standing to the right and a few feet behind glancing around warily.

"You okay?"Marcel asked with concern as he released Meri from the tree but not from his grip.

Meri stumbled as her feet were suddenly on solid ground again. She nodded not being able to speak yet.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."Marcel apoligized.

"That seems to be a reaccuring theme."Meri replied angerily. "And we're long past the point of being scared. Dead people coming back to life kinda has that affect."

"Josh didn't kill me."Marcel stated grimly. "I died in 1835."

Meri opened her mouth to reply then shut it. Pieces were beginning to fall into place. Her lost time, being bound by old handcuffs, her injuries...While she hadn't had any bite marks Meri had lost blood. Her ID had been found caked in her own blood. For awhile Meri had begun to think she'd stumbled into some extreme voodoo cult. However with what Marcel was telling her and what she witnessed with her own eyes there was only one conclusion.

"Vampire."Meri confirmed quietly. "Both of you are vampires."

"Yes and if you and your partner don't stop your investigation you're about to make enemies of people you don't want to make eneimes of."Marcel commented.

"You're in over your head."Josh added.

"You promised me answers."Meri stated bravely.

"I know but the more I tell you about me and why and where I found you the more people I put at risk."Marcel explained.

"You're going to have to kill me."Meri replied. "I won't stop trying to find out who kidnapped me and why."

"I don't want to kill you. I think we can help each other."Marcel said quietly. "We need to work out an agreement that'll protect the people I care about and give you the peace of mind you need."

Meri nodded. It wasn't the perfect solution but in this new world where vampires existed Meri needed every bit of information and help she could get.


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter finally. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. :) Sequel coming soon.

Title: The evil you know  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Chris was crouched down next to his boss as Pride took pictures of the area where it was clear a struggle had occurred. He had already found a few stray fibers of fabric in the nearby tree that matched what Meri had been wearing. That combined with the witness statement and the footprints Chris knew his partner had been here. She'd fought and tried to gain freedom. Tried to get back to them. When Chris got his hands on Marcel Gerard he was going to answer for all the pain he'd caused Meri.

"Spread out."Pride ordered the six NOPD officers who had joined the search. "I want ten blocks covered from Lafette south. Somebody saw them."

The NOPD officers left and Chris stood.

"Why take her to Lafette?"LaSalle wondered as he and Pride headed out of the trees to the sidewalk. "Doesn't make any sense."

"Let's go back to the office and get traffic video from nearby. See if we can get a better idea of what we're dealin' with."Pride suggested as they approached Chris's truck.

The last thing Chris wanted to do was head back. But he knew King was right; they needed more information. More importantly Chris wanted to see if his partner was alright. He just wished he had some way of tellin' her they were looking for her.

"Alright."Chris agreed as he started the truck and put it into drive. "I'll let NOPD know where we are."

"We'll find her, Christopher."Pride said quietly.

"I know."LaSalle agreed as he keyed up NOPD's number on his phone and held it to his right ear. "I'm just tired of chasin' my tail. Somebody's been ahead of us on this the entire time. "

"They can only hold all the cards for so long before they slip up. They always do."Pride replied.

Chris hoped his boss was right. More than anything he wanted this to be over. Not just for himself but for Meri.

* * *

A strong sense of Deja Vu hit Meri as soon as she stepped into Marcel's loft. Everything was familiar yet wasn't. Foggy snatches of memory taunted her as she looked around the large space.

"You remember being here?"Josh inquired quietly from Meredith's left side.

"Kind of."Brody replied as she stepped down onto the main floor. "I recognize it but I don't."

"You weren't in good shape when I brought you back here."Marcel stated as he turned to face Meredith and Josh.

"You want me to trust you, right?"Meredith asked.

"It's in both our benefits to have this work out nice and easy."Marcel responded.

"Lend me your phone. Let me call my partner."Brody suggested. "By now they have an all city alert on me."

"He's not gonna back off."Josh stated warily.

"He will if I tell him I'm okay."Meri said confidently.

After a long moment Marcel nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He tossed it to Brody who caught it cleanly. Meredith smiled briefly at the vampire before she dialed her partner's familiar number. She really hoped she could get Chris to back down because Meridith didn't want to explain vampires to him.

* * *

They had been back at the office for less than five minutes when Chris's cell rang. He glanced at the screen and almost let the unfamiliar number go to voicemail. However, with the current situation they couldn't afford to ignore anything.

"LaSalle."Chris greeted as he watched King and Sebastain load traffic video onto the main tv screen.

"Chris?"Meredith began. "I..."

"Meri!"Chris shouted in relief causing two heads to jerk in his direction. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I can't tell you where I am."Meri tried to explain once more."Bu..."

"Has he hurt you?"Chris demanded knowing that a trace had been started on the call."We'll get you home soon."

"Marcel hasn't hurt me. I'm fine."Meri stated quietly."I need you to trust me and call off the search. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Meri, what the hell..."Chris muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm alright,Chris."Meredith replied."When I get back you and I can plan the next crawfish boil."

"I'll hold you to that."Chris stated softly as he ended the call.

"Is she okay?"Sebastian asked anxiously.

"Where is she?"Pride inquired almost at the same time as the lab tech.

Chris looked at the two anxious faces and sighed.

"She's fine and wants us to back off the search. Said she'd be back in a few hours."Chris explained.

"Christopher..."Pride protested.

"She gave me a code phrase we worked out early on."LaSalle replied tiredly. "She's okay, King."

Dwayne studied the younger man for a long moment befor enodding.

"Alright. There's another man with Gerard in the traffic video."Pride stated as he walked toward the video screen. "Let's see if Bruce can find an ID."

* * *

Meri handed the phone back to Marcel. In turn he gestured towards the sofa. She sat down and Josh sat next to Meri while Marcel remained standing.

"What did you do to my memory?"Brody asked breaking the silence. "It's like trying to remember a dream."

"It's a bit of mind control called compulsion."Marcel explained."Doesn't work on everybody."

"That's it?"Meredith asked in surprise."You told me to forget?"

"Was for your own good."Josh interjected.

"Really?"Meredith countered. "How would you like to lose nearly a week of your life? I investigate crimes for a living did you guys really not think I wouldn't keep trying to find out what happened to me?"

"Was a risk."Marcel admitted."I didn't want to kil you if there was no reason for it."

Meri felt a headache start to form.

"A vampire with morales how lucky can I get?"Meredith asked sarcastically.

"Trust me there's much worse than Marcel in this city."Josh stated solmenly. "One killed me."

"When was that?"Meri asked not believing she was asking the question.

"Last year."Josh replied.

"Josh is right."Marcel stated as he crouched down in front of Meri."There are a lot in my community that I don't want you knowing about."

"Witches, werewolves..."Josh added.

Meri looked from one to the other and back again.

"Werewolves?"Brody repeated."You mean they really do the whole full moon thing?"

"Lots of legends have some truth in them."Marcel responded.

"We don't know who kidnapped you."Josh stated changing the subject."The first time I mean."

"All I've been able to find out was it wasn't one of my kind or one of our community."Marcel commented as he stood.

"So it was just some lunatic who handcuffed me in a cave, bled me and then dumped me in an alley for vampires to find?"Meri asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"You remember being in a cave?"Marcel asked with interest.

"No."Meredith replied with frusteration."My partner and other colleagues traced me to that location but they'd already moved me."

"Look I want to help you figure out what happened I really do."Marcel commented. "But our worlds can't mix; not ever."

"You going to wipe my memory again?"Meri asked worriedly.

Marcel glanced at Josh and shook his head.

"No."Gerard replied. "I wouldn't have approached you the second time if I hadn't thought I could trust you."

Meri stood and began to pace a small area to the left of the sofa. She looked out the large window on the far wall. Her world had just shifted on it's axis and Marcel was asking her to ignore it. Vampires, witches, werewolves all of them real coexisting with normal people.

"I don't know why but I believe and am for some reason starting to trust both of you. Marcel, you saved my life so I owe you. I won't reveal your community. Though I'm not sure I can trust that no supernatural being was behind my kidnapping."Meri stated quietly. "I can't promise that I won't follow leads."

"Maybe we can be your contacts for that."Marcel suggested. "You don't bring your people in and we'll follow up your intel. Deal?"

As much as Meri didn't want to lie to Dwayne and Chris she understood the need to keep balance and peace in New Orleans. Both men had their own sources they had obtained through their years of law enforcement she'd just obtained a few of her own.

"Deal."Meredith agreed with a smile as she extended her right hand.

"I think this is going to be interesting."Josh stated with a said with a smile as he stood.

"That's probably an understatment."Marcel replied with a shake of his head as he released Meri's hand. "Let's get you back before your partner gets anxious."

Meredith left the loft still not quite believing what had occurred that day. It'd take awhile for everything to sink in. But she was left with a feeling of hopefulness. As weird and strange as it was to be friends with vampires as options went it had worked out for the best.

* * *

Half an hour later Meri sat with Chris and Dwayne in the courtyard of the building that housed the NCIS office. She leaned back against the chair letting the warm wind wash over her and the late afternoon sun beat down on her skin. Meri felt completely drained but knew owed both men an explaination. Chris was practically a coiled spring of tension. She wished she had answers that would put all of them at ease. But that wouldn't happen until her kidnapper was caught.

"Marcel had nothing to do with my kidnapping. He found me in the alley and brought me back to his place. Saved my life."Brody began.

"Why not a hospital?"Pride asked.

"The man has a dozen aliases, Mere."Chris pointed out. "Nobody trustworthy has that many false idenities."

On the way back Meredith and Marcel had worked out a cover story.

"Yes Marcel has a checkered past. Didn't earn a living legally but he's been trying to put that behind him. Chris, he saved my life when he didn't have to."Meredith commented.

"I'm grateful for that."Chris replied. "But I'm still sayin' he knows more than he's tellin' us."

"Maybe but for now we have to trust Brody's instincts."Dwayne interjected quietly. "We pull Gerard off the suspect list and start fresh. Fingerprints and forensics should be back from the cave in a few days. We'll start from there."

Meri flashed her boss a grateful smile.

"I want you to take tomorrow off."Dwayne ordered as he stood placing a gentle hand on Meri's left shoulder. "Get some rest."

"I will, thank you."Brody acknowledged.

Pride smiled and left.

"You really believe that Gerard is a good guy?"Chris asked as he leaned against the table.

"Yes,"Meri replied with a nod. "People deserve a second chance."

"I agree with that as much as you do but sometimes people slip into somethin' that they can't fully climb out of no matter how hard they try. We've both seen it."Chris commented. "I just want you to be careful...you've been through a lot."

Meri felt tears prick her eyes and she blinked them back. Whatever fate had lined her up with Chris LaSalle as a partner she was beyond grateful. They made a good team both personally and professionally. It was becoming one of the best friendships she'd ever had in her life. Meri stood and walked around the table enveloping her partner in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and they remained like that for several long minutes.

"I promised you we'd figure this out."Chris stated after they broke apart. "And that hasn't changed. No matter how long it takes I won't give up till we get this bastard."

"Thank you."Meredith replied with a tearful smile. "I just want to catch him before somebody else has to go through what I did."

"We'll get him."Chris promised as he too her right hand in his squeezing it.

Meri knew her partner was right. They would eventually catch the person responsible for her disappearance. However, she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy. Not by a long shot. Especially with her deal with Marcel in the mix. There was a new balance to protect. It was a challenge Meri was willing to take on. Both sides would help get a dangerous criminal off the streets. Despite the uncertainty of this new coexistance Meri had faith it would work out. Marcel was right the two worlds couldn't mix and she knew they'd find a way to make that happen.

End


End file.
